


Penguins mate for Life

by lilolilyrae



Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aquariums, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Immortal family, Penguins, Pigs, Zoo, emotionally stunted idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: The others talk Quynh and Andy into a trip to the zoo. There's nothing that could possibly go wrong, right?
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Just You And Me - Until The End. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980067
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Penguins mate for Life

**Author's Note:**

> ...plotbunny brainfart? Hope you'll like it xD  
> This was supposed to be a drabble about the penguin scene, but then I spent like half an hour writing the rest xD
> 
> Note: There are good zoos that actually help to preserve animal species that are in danger of extinction and/or function as animal sanctuaries for ones that can't be put back into the wild for whatever reason... and there are also bad zoos that keep animals in terrible conditions. Make sure to check which kind it is before visiting one!

"Maybe not that way!" Nico quickly intercepts Andy when she wants to turn left after the reptile house.

"Why?" She asks, confused. "We've already seen the llamas from the other side of the enclosure..."

"Uh..." Yusuf tries to covertly nod in the direction of the sign saying 'Aquarium', and Andy understands.

"Oh. Yeah, let's just..."

"No. What are you hiding from me?" Quynh demands, and Andromache immediately shakes her head.

"We're not keeping anything from you. It's just that there are fishtanks over there."

Quynh frowns. "I am fine with water. I just don't want to be in the water. Yet."

Andy slowly nods, hoping that it is true.

* * *

"Their lives are over so quickly,"

Quynh whispers, reading the sign next to the penguin water tank instead of looking at the water itself.

Andy nods, staring at the animals, looking a little forlorn.

It's hard to think about: that these beings will simply no longer exist in a few years' time. harder yet when the conversation is about fellow humans instead of animals... which is why they aren't having that talk.

She has her immortality back, so why would she need to worry? Right?

Yusuf and Nicolò share a look that doesn't go unnoticed by Nile, either, and she sighs.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring the two women here, after all...

"What else does it say?" Andy asks, not looking away from the birds in the water. 

"They can swim at 6mph, eat fish and krill, and- and they mate for life."

Andy's eyes flicker from the aquarium to Quynh and back again.

"Clever birds." 

Quynh snatches her hand and squeezes it like a lifeline before looking at the water for a brief moment- and immediately dragging Andy out of the building, breathing a sigh of relief when she is outside again, yet pretending that everything is fine.

"Where to next?"

"How about this?" Yusuf points to the enclosure in front of them.

"Farm animals?" Andy raises an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

"Yeah, but you can touch them!" Nile grins in delight.

Quynh perks up at this. She had been deeply disappointed when she hadn't been allowed to pet the monkeys or play with the elephants, although she does understand that it is for the animals' safety.

"Alright." 

Andy reluctantly nods, too.

* * *

Together, the team enters the petting farm.

While Joe and Nico already pet the sheep and Nile plays a game of tag with an energetic little goat, Quynh and Andy stay at the entry gate, feeling a little overwhelmed- by _farm animals_ of all things!

Andy hadn't even noticed how little actual contact she has had to animals in the past years, and Quynh, of course, has not actually touched one since before... before.

They are still standing there when, suddenly, they hear a grunting, and a pot-bellied pig bumps into Andromache, chafing its head and belly against her legs and just coming with her when she starts to move away.

Andy stares at it, completely out of her element, and Quynh has to laugh.

"It likes you!" She exclaims in delight, bending down to give the little creature a pat on the head and smiling up at Andromache.

Andy has to smile right back. Then she moves down as well, pecking Quynh on the lips before she gives the pig a bellyrub.

Unnoticed by the two women, Nile, Yusuf and Nicolò have come together on the other side of the enclosure, watching them- Nile takes out her camera to take a picture of them, preserving the little moment.

Quynh and Andy are oblivious to it, but the pig is looking right at the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!  
> What's your fav animal?


End file.
